


Assorted Drabbles

by ams75



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75
Summary: Drabbles I've written, featuring Rip Hunter.  Each chapter is a drabble, self contained.





	Assorted Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> See note at end for a list of prompts I saw, comment a number/line if you want me to write one for you.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Sara’s next words were drowned out as Rip rapidly launched one snowball after another at her, quickly depleting his supply.

“Don’t you dare impugn my marksmanship again, Miss Lance!” He tried to sound stern but his twinkling eyes gave him away.

“I’m going to get you for this, Rip,” she vowed, fire making her blue eyes flash.

“I think not, this was your idea, to drag me out and join in.  'It’ll be fun,’ you said.  Remember?” She wouldn’t really try to murder him over her own idea, surely?  "Gideon! Hot chocolate, now!“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I can’t actually imagine Rip saying goddammit or he probably would have been the one hit by a snowball.
> 
>  
> 
> List of prompts if anyone wants to request one, tell me who should be interacting with Rip:
> 
> 1\. “Come over here and make me.”  
>  2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
>  3\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
>  4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
>  5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
>  6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
>  7\. “I almost lost you.”  
>  8\. “Wanna bet?”  
>  9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
>  10\. “Teach me how to play?”  
>  11\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
>  12\. “I think we need to talk.”  
>  13\. “Kiss me.”  
>  14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
>  15\. “So, I found this waterfall…”  
>  16\. “It could be worse.”  
>  17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
>  18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
>  19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
>  20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
>  21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
>  22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
>  23\. “Just once.”  
>  24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
>  25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
>  26\. “I got you a present.”  
>  27\. “I’m pregnant.”  
>  28\. “Marry me?”  
>  29\. “I thought you were dead.”  
>  30\. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
> 31\. “You lied to me.”  
> 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
> 33\. “Please don’t do this.”  
> 34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
> 35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> 36\. “I wish I could hate you.”  
> 37\. “Wanna dance?”  
> 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
> 39\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
> 40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
> 41\. “You did all of this for me?”  
> 42\. “I swear it was an accident.”  
> 43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
> 44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
> 45\. “Tell me a secret.”  
> 46\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
> 47\. “No one needs to know.”  
> 48\. “Boo.”  
> 49\. “Well this is awkward…”  
> 50\. Writer’s preference


End file.
